Ha Yuri Zahard/Sejarah
History Yuri is the great-granddaughter of the Great Family Head Ha Yurin. The blood of the Ha Family runs very strong through her veins, so much that it is said that Yuri and Yurin are identical in appearance. This is why Yuri's sobriquet is "Black Snakehead", in reference to her elder. Her lineage is composed of several direct descendants of the 10 Petarung Agung.Siu tweetLafa translation of Siu tweet on bato.to By climbing Menara and becoming a Ranker within 200 years and by becoming a High Ranker within 100 years after becoming a Ranker, Yuri Zahard was recognised as a prodigy, even among the Putri Zahard and was bestowed with a 13 Senjata Bulan. In the last 500 years she was the only Princess to become a chosen Princess and to receive a 13 Month Series, the Black March. During her time as a Regular she did not board the Hell Train, since because it was "troublesome". Vol.2 Ch.113: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (1) Despite her Ranking compared to other Princesses, she has been revealed to be one of Zahard's favoured daughters, second only to Adori, due to her rising ranking, popularity and performance in recent duties concerning the 13 Month Series. ''Tower of God: Part 1 When she heard an Irregular had come into the Menara, she immediately went down to Lantai Headon with Evan Edrok and had a dramatic meeting with Bam. She decided that he did not seem that powerful, and criticised Headon for giving him a tough test. When Headon said he would not change the test, but was willing to bend the rule a little, she chose to lend Baam the Black March so that he had a fighting chance in the test. When Baam disappeared with Black March after popping the Ball, she organised a team of Rankers to invade LantaiEvankhell and to find Bam and her weapon. She was later seen with her newly formed team of Rankers making their debut. Her team was seen resting on the corpse of some gargantuan monster. She seemed increasingly annoyed with how long it was taking to get to the Second Floor. In the Submerged Fish Test, she finally found the Regular in their current testing location, and stumbled upon Shibisu, asking him for directions. She eventually found and witnessed Ren attacking Androssi and Anaak. She interrupted the slaughter, pelting Ren with stones from the shadows before she made yet another dramatic entrance, confidently introducing herself as the "two ugly idiots' 'older sister'". Having struck fear and excitement in Ren's heart, Ren shortly stuttered and seemed a little off-balanced by the appearance of such an unexpected threat. Realising the situation and trying to make the best of it, Ren quickly stated that as a RED unit, he had to carry out his mission in the name of Zahard. Yuri threatened that she would kill him if he didn't back off, to which Ren tried to suppress his excited murderous urges and failed. He set loose dozens of Shinheuh which she dispatched within the blink of an eye. Saying that it was now self-defence she attempted to strike him down. However, she was prevented from finishing him off, by Evan, as it would become complicated. She instead picked up her Black March and, as she seemed to walk away without further ado, she gave Kurudan the signal to kill Ren. In the container "Yuga's" last moments, Ren described Yuri as truly fearsome, but then immediately (but shortly) as he said in its own death (at least the container's), he released the Banteng in order to make sure of Baam's one. Yuri, over pissed from this news, decided to destroy the entire arena and end what she felt was a ridiculous test. As Yu Han Sung tried to intervene, Yuri mentioned she would kill him once she is done with the arena (to the unease of the target). Evan told her to stop, telling her this was a test set by the Guardian of the Floor himself, and this was all part of his plan. Yuri then asked Androssi whether Baam could face the Bull or not, to which she confidently replied he could, as the climbing Princess promised to go on a date with him once he returned. A little unsettled by all the information, Yuri finally decided to give in, calling out to Leesoo to give a message to Baam, consisting of a one winged Wingtree symbol and the advice to go to the Lantai 77 as "Urek Mazino is waiting". She then proceeded by taking the Green April, much to Anak's dismay, but promising to give it back once her "niece" was strong enough to "bear its burden", and come back looking for it... with Baam. She then left the scene, disappearing into the shadows. Tower of God: Part 2 - The Return of the Prince In Zahard's 5th Floating Castle, Yuri was on her way to meet her sister Repellista Zahard. As she was complaining about the bothering etiquette to Alumik Edrok, she met another chosen princess, the extremely haughty Koon Maschenny Zahard. They had then a brief exchange of praises and taunts over the 13 Senjata Bulan weapons they both have in their possession. After this, Alumik candidly stated that they get along so well and offered to make tea. Maschenny bluntly refused and made another comment that due to her sister's youth, the latter should rather have a sweet hot chocolate, right before her (intended dramatic) leave. Yuri then proceeded on to Repellista's room, where she asked for help in finding Baam back, giving the reason that he is "a total hotty". Repellista accepted, at the condition that Yuri would find an object of value value for her in return. Tower of God: Part 2 - The Hell Train Revolution Road Yuri and Evan arrived at Repellista Zahard's vacation house where they were greeted by royal guards outside. With the guards refusing to listen to her commands or permit her to pass peacefully, Yuri went on the offensive and immediately proceeded to fight them all, defeating them in a matter of seconds. She then jumped into Repellista's room through her window and wrestled her sister for giving her such a welcoming. Repellista then told her that she had found the boy she was looking for and to get to him she would have to get on the Hell Express. Yuri retorted that she couldn't just get on due to it being for Regulars but Repellista replied that she would find a way before giving her an Express Ticket. Yuri then left and dragged Evan away before leaving Repellista's vacation house. On their way, Yuri confirmed to Evan that Baam was alive and she was going to find him. A Month Having forcibly boarded the train as it was warping to the next Floors, Yuri grumbled that it would take forever to find Baam with the pathways constantly shifting and berated Evan for not being able to help. The Dallar Show Having arrived on time, Yuri was visibly happy when she saw Bam alive and well. With the rules of the Dallar Show explained, Yuri asked the conductor what it meant by a "death match" and he replied by revealing the true nature of the duel as well as the fact that Twenty-Fifth Baam was truly "Jyu Viole Grace", a FUG Slayer candidate. As a result, Yuri struck a riskily deadly deal with Pedro, which he accepted. When the first round of the Dallar Show ended, Yuri taunted Pedro but the latter merely stated there were still two more rounds to go. In the second round, she and Evan observed Baam as he took down Buelsar Elliot and wondered how he had got so powerful. Yuri then complained about the scenes she got to watch and asked for more of Baam. She and Evan then watched as Baam encountered Hoaqin and quickly realised the latter was from the Arie Family after he used a special sword technique. With the start of the third round, Pedro told Yuri that the game would be ending soon and asked if she was nervous but she confidently replied that she wasn't. After the appearance of Hoaqin's "final clone", Yuri decided that Pedro had abused his power. Revealing that her and Evan's 3D glasses recorded and processed evidence of his crime to the Tower's authorities via Opera Repellista Zahard, Yuri prepared to engage Pedro in combat, stating that she would first "smash him to bits" and then make him reveal Baam's location. Both start fighting, and after Yuri beats Pedro´s observer, she and Evan ride the flowing acid to save Bam, Khun and the rest. Once Yuri and Evan arrive at the Train's core, she enveloped them in a Shinsoo bubble and pulled them into safety. Later, Yuri hugs Baam telling him to rest. Yuri Jahad ''To be added. The 'Name Hunt' Station To be added. References Navigation es:Ha Yuri Zahard/Historia Category:History